A Waterbender's Love
by HopelessHetalian
Summary: At the beginning of the war, the Southern Water tribe discovered how to become merpeople. To protect themselves from the wrath of the Fire Nation, they used this technique. Now 100 years later, one little waterbending mermaid is infatuated with the world above, and one land dweller in particular. As Katara is captured by Zuko, she begins the greatest adventure of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Katara gracefully swam just below the foamy surface of the sea. She took a deep breath of calm assurance before popping her head out. She saw the ship she had been following for a few miles and swam closer. She heard music and carefully pulled herself up to catch a glimpse. There he was. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. She sighed and rested her head on her folded arms. He was so cute. From his single patch of hair in a ponytail to his scar. It all made him look so strong and independent.

"Prince Zuko. Don't you think we should be returning to the mainland?" an older man questioned. Katara recognized him as General Iroh. Zuko glanced behind at the man.

"No Uncle. Father has tasked me with finding the Southern Water Tribe. They've been taking out our ships from below the water." Katara sighed slightly and kept watching him. She imagined meeting him for real. But there was one problem. He was a Fire Nation Prince and she was the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, who were all now merpeople.

Katara's tail splashed against the water and Zuko looked over curiously. Katara froze. She knew she should return to the water, but part of her wanted to be discovered. At the last minute, she felt a hand grab her tail and drag her down.

"Katara! What are you thinking?" her older brother Sokka demanded as he dragged her away.

"I can take care of myself Sokka. I'm just curious. I've always wondered what it would be like to walk on land." Katara answered with a dreamy smile.

"Why would you want to walk on the land when we can destroy Fire Nation ships from down here?"

"Gran-Gran remembers what it was like to have legs. I'm tired of being afraid of land and the Fire Nation. What if we could end the war?"

"And I suppose you think the Avatar is just going to randomly appear. Get your head out of the foam Katara and come back to the sea floor."

Katara scowled at Sokka before swimming away from him. Sokka called after her, but she ignored him and continued swimming. She soon came to something strange. An iceberg that had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Katara swam around it a few times, trying to understand it, when she saw a figure in the ice.

"Sokka! Come here!" Katara called. Sokka swam over, grumbling to himself. Before he had reached the iceberg, Katara dashed out and grabbed his club, then swam back. She savagely attacked the iceberg until it burst. A light shot out of the iceberg and Sokka and Katara were thrown back by the waves.

When they made their way back, a boy stood with a strange creature. A flying bison?! Katara swam over, her tail creating tiny waves in her urgency. The boy looked at her and then down, then back to her. Katara followed his gaze as it went down once more. They both realized something very important at the same time. The boy didn't have fins, he couldn't breathe underwater. Katara was about to create an air bubble around his head with waterbending, when the boys eyes began glowing along with the tattoos on his head and arms. The light was blinding, but when it disappeared, the boy had a tail and the flying bison a self-sustained air bubble.

"You're the Avatar," Katara whispered in awe. The boy looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Your tattoos indicate airbender, yet you just waterbended."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. The kid can waterbend and transform into a merman. Big deal! What I want to know is how he got here in the first place," Sokka interrupted jumping between the two. Katara pushed him away.

"You should come with us and meet our father. Please." Katara said with hope shining in her eyes.

"I suppose I could. I'm Aang. This is my flying bison Appa." the boy answered.

"I'm Katara. This hard head is my older brother Sokka."

"Hey!" Sokka protested. Katara gave him a look that said, _Shut up. You know it's true. _Sokka swam off quickly.

"We'd better follow him. Come on." Katara gestured that Aang should follow him and swam off.

Aang took to the tribe like a bird to the sky. They got along with him and a feast was prepared in his honor.

"So you've been in that iceberg for a hundred years?" Katara asked.

"Apparently. I remember when the Southern Water Tribe was on land."

"Wow. So, you don't know anything about the war, do you?"

"What war?" Aang wondered. Katara looked down at her hands sadly.

"The Fire Nation started a war against the other nations. They wiped out the airbenders first. As far as we know, you're the only one left."

Aang's face fell. He looked shell shocked. Straightening up, he excused himself and swam away. Katara watched him go. She probably shouldn't have told him, but she had. It had seemed right.

Katara soon tired of the party and swam off. Where she swam was a coral reef her mother would take her when she was young. Before her mother had been killed by Fire Nation patrols. Katara swam frivolously around. She didn't notice when she swam right into a cage. She soon realized the lines in her vision were not part of her imagination, they were bars and she was being raised towards the surface. Helpless, she thrashed against her prison, but it was no use. As the cage was placed on a Fire Nation deck, Katara gasped in astonishment.

"Well, it seems that we have caught ourselves a mermaid." The man now studying Katara was none other than Prince Zuko himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Zuko stared down the frightened mermaid. Katara scurried back into the far corner as Iroh came up behind the Prince and looked at the girl.

"Prince Zuko. I think it would be wise to offer the girl better conditions."

"I think you're right Uncle. She is your task now." Prince Zuko then turned and walked away. Katara watched him wistfully before her attention turned to Iroh.

"It's alright, dear. I'm Iroh. What's your name?"

"Katara," she mumbled.

"A beautiful name. Are you able to give yourself legs?" Katara nodded. "I think it would be in everyone's best interests if you were to do that."

"I need water."

"Of course you do. Will you prepare a bath for our guest?" Iroh asked one of the men nearby. He nodded and went scurrying off. Iroh carefully opened the cage and grabbed Katara's hand. Katara willingly let Iroh pull her out and help her through the ship. They arrived in a room with a tub filled with warm water. Katara just stared at it in awe.

"It's probably all strange to you. Filling a tub with water, but it's how land folks like to get clean," Iroh explained. Iroh helped Katara into the tub and then turned his back.

"I'll let you do what you need to and try to find some clothes for you. There's a few towels by the tub once you get cleaned up." Iroh left the room and the door clicked. The sound confused Katara. Was it meant to let you know when the door closed all the way or was it something else?

Katara shook her head clear of the thoughts and concentrated of giving herself legs. It was a very difficult process. The recipient's legs had to be in water and a waterbender was needed. Then the waterbender had to return to the most basic of all waterbending. The moon and ocean, yin and yang, push and pull. The object was to enter a state of absolute calm and imagine the water transforming the tail into legs.

Katara felt a strange feeling and looked down to see she had legs. She gave an experimentally flick of her left foot and laughed at the sensation. It felt strange to move one part and not have the other move in accordance. She wiggled her toes and examined her knees. The skin felt so soft and smooth compared to her firm and scaly tail.

She was interrupted in her exploration by a knock on the door.

"I found some clothes for you. May I come in?" Iroh's voice called out. Katara grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Alright. You can come in now," she called back. The door clicked again and the knob turned opening it. Iroh entered holding a bundle of red cloth.

"I'm not sure if it will fit, but there's some sewing materials if it doesn't. You do know how to sew, right?" Katara nodded. "Good. I'll leave you here. Just let me know if you need anything." Iroh left again and the door clicked. What was that sound? Whatever it was it was really starting to annoy Katara. She put on the dress and found it fit nicely. Looking down she observed all the little details. It was a very plain dress, obviously an improvised tunic with added fabric to make it longer. All it needed was a sash around her waist to pull it in a little. She found a gold one among the pile and tied it on.

Staggering over to the door Katara tried to open it only to find the knob wouldn't turn. Confused, she tried again. A knock from the other side startled her. The door was opened from the outside to reveal Iroh.

"You look beautiful dear. I'll take you to your room." Iroh extended his arm and Katara took it. Her steps were hesitant and shaky, but Iroh was patient with her. He supported her and instructed her how to remain stable.

Halfway to Katara's room, they met Prince Zuko. Katara attempted a clumsy curtsy which ended with her falling over. Two pairs of hands shot out to catch her. Iroh's hands still held her arm, while Prince Zuko's supported her shoulders.

"You should be careful. You're obviously still unaccustomed to walking on two legs. Are you hungry? I was just about to go get something to eat. You're welcome to join." Prince Zuko offered.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather get some rest if you don't mind." Katara answered.

"Of course. I shall see you in the morning then." Prince Zuko walked swiftly away and Katara stole a glance at him. Iroh chuckled softly.

"So you're the mermaid that's been following us. I knew you looked familiar. Don't worry dear, I won't tell Zuko."

"How did you know?" Katara asked her head whipping back around to face the older man.

"When you're as old as I am, you tend you learn when you're being followed. The little unexplained splashes only helped to confirm my suspicions." Katara blushed slightly. Iroh chuckled again and continued leading Katara to her room.

[Meanwhile on the seafloor]

"What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" Hakoda demanded of his son.

"I don't know Dad. All I know is that she went to the clearing and when I went to get her, she wasn't there." Sokka replied.

"She has to be somewhere. Unless..." Hakoda stopped as the realization hit.

"That stupid girl! She's always been fascinated with the world above. There's no way she's going to try to escape! Dad, you have to let me go after her."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but perhaps I could help. It's the least I could do after all you've done for me," Aang spoke up. Hakoda sat thinking about the possibilities for a moment.

"Alright. I'll allow you two to go after her. You can leave in the morning." Hakoda left and Sokka looked to Aang.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to change tails into legs would you?" Aang shrugged and Sokka let out a sigh. This was going to be a very long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara woke up feeling the silk sheets on her new legs. She smiled, enjoying the new sensation. She pulled the blanket off and moved her legs to the floor, only to recoil them. The cold metal stung her feet and hurt. Experimentally, Katara placed a foot down slowly until she grew accustomed to the different temperature. She repeated the process with her other foot and stood. Wobbling, she made her way to the door and opened it. Outside were two guards.

"Good morning, miss. Would you care for some breakfast?" The one on the left asked.

"Yes, please," Katara answered. The other guard moved to lead her, while the first one offered his arm. "Thank you," Katara told him. He simply nodded and helped her make her way to where Prince Zuko and Iroh were eating breakfast. Iroh stood when Katara entered and helped her take her seat. Prince Zuko remained seated, but watched as the mermaid gracefully sat.

"Did you sleep well, Katara?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Katara said. She studied the utensils given to her with curiosity. Meanwhile, Prince Zuko watched her. Her brown hair was beautiful the way it framed her face and her blue eyes took everything in eagerly. He shook his head and returned to his meal.

"Prince Zuko. Why don't you entertain our guest?" Iroh suggested. Zuko's head shot up to look at his uncle.

"You can't be serious Uncle. I have far more important matters to attend to," the prince retorted.

"I'd hardly call writing a love letter to Aryana 'far more important'," Iroh commented. Zuko clenched his jaw as he glared at the older man. Katara felt her heart drop at those words. The prince was already in love. She had always suspected that he had someone else, but now the hard reality hit her.

"I do not write love letters. We discuss tactical strategies. She is about to become the youngest Commander in the Fire Nation," Zuko explained. Katara watched as his jaw relaxed when he talked about her. She really must have been special to him. The conversation was minimal after that until Zuko left.

"I apologize for my nephew's behaviour. He hasn't been the same since he got his scar and Aryana is one of the only people who can cap his temper," Iroh said.

"It's perfectly alright. But I am curious, who is Aryana?" Katara asked. She had finished her meal and leaned toward Iroh expectantly. The older man chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

"It was five, no six, years ago that I found her. Her parents lived in the Fire Nation colonies and were killed by earthbenders. I found her on my return from Ba Sing Se. She was dragging a sword behind her and threatened me with it. I took her in as my daughter and she and Zuko became best friends. They have been ever since." Katara listened thoughtfully as he continued to talk about the fifteen year old girl whom he adopted. She sounded beautiful and strong and perfect. Everything Katara wasn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the guards.

"Excuse me General Iroh, but Prince Zuko asked me to inform you that we've spotting something following our ship." Iroh nodded and stood, extending a hand to Katara. Katara took it and they made their way to the deck. Prince Zuko stood watching something as he gripped the railing tightly.

"Uncle, have you ever seen something like that?" Zuko asked. He pointed up into the air. Iroh looked closely, before doing a double take.

"That's an air bison," Iroh answered. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"The Avatar." Katara looked up anxiously.

"There she is! Katara!" A familiar voice called as the bison flew over the ship.

"Sokka!" Katara answered waving to them. Hands clamped on her arms and she was lead back below deck.

"Don't let her out! If we have her, we can capture the Avatar," Zuko called. Katara struggled against the hands holding her. A new voice entered the yelling.

"Hello there Zuzu! Need some help?" The voice was teasing and light, but at the same time held an air of seriousness.

"I thought you had stopped calling me that, Ary," Zuko answered them.

"Hm. I agreed to consider it. Anyway, what are we facing?" Katara looked just as the door closed and saw who she was sure was Aryana. Her black hair was pulled on top of her head in a tight bun and she was smirking at Zuko. The door was slammed shut.

"Please stop struggling. I'll only hurt you." It was the guard from before that had been so nice to Katara. She sighed and went limp in his arms as he carried her. Katara was confined to the room she had slept in for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only ten minutes until the door opened and Zuko entered along with Aryana.

"So, how long have you known the Avatar?" The prince asked, straight to business. Katara was silent as she glared up at him. Zuko grit his teeth. "You had no issues with talking earlier."

"Zuko, let me handle her," Aryana suggested. She placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and he immediately relaxed.

"Fine," Zuko consented and left the room. Aryana made sure the door was closed before taking a seat next to Katara on the bed.

"Hello. I'm Captain Aryana. You are?" Katara scowled at her hands and refused to look at the girl. Aryana sighed. "You know, Iroh always taught me it was rude to ignore someone after they introduce themselves. So let's try this again. I'm Captain Aryana. You are?"

"Katara," the younger girl answered shortly. Aryana grinned.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Katara didn't answer. "So, the water tribe boy. He's your brother, isn't he? I have a brother. He's in the army. I'll tell you a secret. They both got away." Katara's head snapped up at those words.

"Sokka's alright?" she asked. Aryana nodded.

"That's why Zuzu's so annoyed. But don't you worry, he'll warm up to you." Aryana stretched and jumped off the bed lightly. She made her way to the door only stopping to turn and wink at the waterbender. "By the way, Father told me everything. Good luck catching Zuzu. Too bad he's already hooked on my line." Katara grit her teeth as the firebender exited the room. She really didn't like Aryana.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I feel really bad about that especially since everyone who is following/favorited/reviewed this story is awesome, so I made this chapter long. My goal is to never be one of those writers who only updates their stories every two months, so if it's been over a month since I last updated, feel free to annoy me until I update again.

Anyway, info on Aryana. She is my OC for Avatar the Last Airbender. She was created because I really don't like Mai with Zuko. I don't like Mai at all. So, after I read The Promise (a comic book about what happened after the war. Go read it!) I began thinking about other people Zuko could be in a relationship with. Aryana was created! She is 15 and has extremely long black hair and classic Fire Nation golden eyes. She is a firebender but, like Zuko, is skilled with double swords as well. She calls Iroh "Father" because that's what he became after he found her wandering about. Her brother, Sam, is six years older than her and enlisted in the Fire Nation army just before her parents were killed. She hasn't really seen Sam since. As mentioned by Iroh, Aryana bonded well with Zuko along with Azula. She is extremely loyal to both of them. When Zuko was banished (in this story part of Zuko's banishment is finding the Southern Water Tribe) Aryana was put under Zhao's care to learn how to become a naval commander. That is where she has been until this chapter, but she never leaves Zhao's side. Something to think about for next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed! You make me all the happies


End file.
